As you Wish
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: Mara Jade contemplates her friend, Luke skywalker, and three little words. Some 'Princess Bride' flavoring, hints of LukexMara T for saftey


Hellooooooo! This is my first original Star wars fic, and my first Star Wars one-shot. (remember, ten percent is adopted). Anyway, please be kind and review. None of my stuff is betaed anymore, so if anyone would like to step into SailorMenz's shoes, the position needs filling.

Disclaimer: It's George's sandbox, I just play in it.

* * *

Mara Jade was frustrated. As she sat staring out the transparisteel window on the bridge of the _Wild Karrde_ watching empty space go by, she found herself unable to concentrate on anything other than a certain blue-eyed Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Though she often had trouble believing that he truly was a Jedi, and not just a farmboy from Tatooine, but then, right at the moments she least believed, she was met with even more proof. It was hard, having the only Jedi of the New Republic as a friend. He spent more time in the medibay a year then she did, and usually with worse injuries as well. But that wasn't the cause of her frustrations, no, her frustration was caused by those blue-eyes, and three little words, "As you wish".

"Hey Farmboy." Mara called as she approached her Jedi friend who was tinkering with some droid parts.

"_Hello, Mara!" Luke smiled at her, his blue-eyes sparkling with mirth as one of the Rogues made a fool of himself trying to get her attention._

"_Think you could hand me that box off the top shelf?" She inquired, ignoring the nerf-header Rogue._

"_As you wish." Luke said, pulling the box off the shelf and floating it gently down with the Force._

"_Yo, Farmboy! Do me a favor and pick up some take-out, will you!" Mara called after Luke as he left the hanger bay they were in on Coruscant to get a part for his X-wing. "Ithorian, preferably!"_

_He turned to look back at her._

"_As you wish."_

"_Don't talk to me about the Force and your precious Jedi Academy right now! I'm not in the mood for it, Farmboy!" Mara shouted at Luke as she headed for her ship. She ignored the twist of guilt in her stomach at the hurt in his blue eyes._

"_As you wish. Goodbye, Mara." He said softly, before turning and walking off into the darkness that surrounded the landing pad on Yavin IV._

"_Hey Farmboy, next time you see Leia, tell her I said hi, will ya?" She shouted at him as he climbed into his X-wing._

"_As you wish. See ya!" Moments later, he was gone._

"_Hey! Farmboy! Call me when you get back to the Capital! I want to win my money back!" Mara shouted at the Jedi who some how managed to beat her in a Sabacc game._

_He looked back at her and smiled. _

"_As you wish." And then he was to far away to hear anymore._

"_Oi! Farmboy!" Luke turned to look at her when she called his name. "Do me a favor and try to stay out of trouble for a while!" She asked. He laughed and drew her into a friendly hug for a split second before letting her go. _

"_As you wish."_

"_Farmboy!" Mara called; worry gnawing at her stomach as she searched for her friend who'd fallen into the river thanks to an under-manned New Republic plan and his own recklessness. "Farmboy! Skywalker!" she tramped through the undergrowth along the river as she searched, walking several miles before she found him._

"_Skywalker! Wake up!" She shook him roughly. "Come on, Farmboy, answer me!"_

"_As you wish." She started at the weak voice of her friend as his eyes fluttered open._

_Hey Farmboy, make sure you take care of yourself out there, will ya?" She asked, as he left the __Wild Karrde__ on Coruscant. _

"_I will." He said, with a smile._

"_You'd better! And you'd better pop Antilles over the head for me!" She growled, not liking the amusement in his eyes. He smiled._

"_As you wish."_

So many times she'd asked him to do something, almost every time she got the same answer. "As you wish." It was both irritating and endearing. Although, the last time he'd said it, a few days ago, was after she hadn't been too kind.

"That's enough! I'm sick of hearing it Skywalker! I'm sick of hearing about your stupid Academy. I'm sick of hearing about the Force, I'm sick of hearing about your students and all of that every time I ask a question about what your doing! I'm sick of it! You sound like a stupid song that's playing in the same spot over and over and over again! Just stop! I don't want to hear it! It doesn't matter any way! Now leave me alone! I don't need you!" She yelled at him. It was no fault of his. She angry at something else entirely, but he was the one she'd yelled at. All he had said was that the Force was telling him that something was upsetting her. He was just being a concerned friend.

_His blue eyes weren't as bright as usual, and there was pain in them. She had yelled at him before, but never really like this, never really as poisonous. His hand cupped her cheek gently for a moment before falling to his side._

_He whispered, "As you wish" and then walked away, without a backwards glance, and without a goodbye._

She hadn't meant to yell at him. Her temper had been focused on him, because he was there. They had talked the day before, and things seemed to be normal. She had apologized to him and explained. He shrugged it off, saying he was surprised she hadn't blow up at him about it sooner. But still, his eyes weren't as bright. And for some reason, she hated it like that. She'd promised she'd see him soon and he said he was looking forward to it, and then she mentioned that she'd actually meant to have him teach her healing trances. His eyes brightened. He was his usual Farmboy self again. But for some reason, Mara still felt strange. It had to be his eyes. She was falling and it was all his fault. His blues eyes and three little words.

"As you wish."


End file.
